Bajo la lluvia de París, FranciaxLectora
by Raven'sPurpleWings
Summary: Fuiste a París para vivir allí dos años, no esperabas encontrarte con un pervertido y rubio francés, Francis Bonnefoy, ¿se encontraran vuestros corazones? Solo el frisbee de rosa lo sabe.
1. Capitulo 1 Los cuatro del fribee

**Ains, por fín, no me matéis si tengo algún error en mi francés, tened en cuenta que no presto mucha atención en clase ****ni en ninguna****, al principio quería hacer un Allies x Reader, pero no me apetecía hacerlo, así que como últimamente me siento francesa (?) os traigo un Francia x Reader, para que os lo gocéis.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, tu te perteneces a ti, a tus papas y a la mente pervertida de Francis, Electra y Diana son de tu mente calenturienta.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo no, pero quizás en los siguientes pueda haber yaoi. (No es muy larga, pero ser es)**

* * *

La luna ilumina las orillas del Sena haciendo contraste con las farolas y la luz de la Torre Eiffel, hay parejas paseando, en cierto modo te revuelven el estómago, no de asco, si no de tristeza, todo ese amor que desprenden, aun no comprendes el por qué, pero odias presenciarlo, decides volver al hotel donde, provisionalmente, estás hospedada con otras dos amigas, al acabar la universidad decidisteis iros a vivir a Francia uno o dos años, tus amigas por sus propias metas y tu por mera curiosidad.

Al llegar al hotel, una de tus amigas estaba asomada a la terraza, al verte sonrió y alzo la mano a modo de saludo, tu le devolviste el saludo omitiendo la sonrisa, entonces empezó a llover, entonces sonreíste, recuerdas una película que viste hace unos años, cuyo final te decidió a visitar París, era precioso pasear bajo la lluvia a la media noche en París. Al entrar al hotel estabas mojada, a causa de que la lluvia era fuerte, quedaba poca gente en recepción, te quitaste tu chaqueta, que estaba empapada, entraste en la habitación, donde estaban tus amigas, una de ellas, Diana, durmiendo, mientras que Electra estaba leyendo, a la gente que no la conociera le sorprendería verla leer, pero para ti no era nada nuevo, todos los días tenía la nariz metida en algún libro. Te pusiste un pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto, en la parte de arriba tenía impresa la bandera de Inglaterra y la parte de abajo era completamente gris, te secaste un poco el pelo y te metiste en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste con el sol dándote en los ojos, así que tuviste que entrecerrarlos, Diana ya estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con motivos florales y estaba intentando despertar a Ele, al parecer se quedó dormida en el sillón, esbozaste una sonrisa.

- Vaya, que raro que seas la primera en levantarte. -te levantaste de la cama sonriendo, pero Diana te lanzó un cojín.

- Anda, cámbiate y ayúdame a despertarla, si no estará lleno.- parecía un poco molesta.

- ¿Lleno? - alzaste una ceja ¿teníais un plan por la mañana?

- El parque, habrá mucha gente y no será agradable.- contemplo tu expresión de incredulidad.- Decidimos ir de picnic para desayunar a un parque cerca de aquí ¿recuerdas?

- Aaa...

- ¡Venga ya, _ !- ahora lo recuerdas, ella estaba muy emocionada dado que siempre quiso ir de picnic en París.

Corriste a vestirte, hoy hacía bastante calor, así que cogiste un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, nunca te habían gustado muchos los detalles en la ropa, te calzaste unas sandalias marrón claro y ayudaste a Diana a despertar a Electra. Media hora después estabais en el parque, desayunando unos gofres y unas tortitas, menos mal que parasteis a comprarlos de camino, porque si llega a cocinarlos Diana moríais por intoxicación, Ele aún estaba medio dormida y se sobaba el cuello, sin duda, no es bueno dormir en un sillón, bajo la sombra del árbol que os cubría del sol hacía bastante fresco, te tumbaste sobre la manta del picnic y te cubriste con el sobrero de Ele, suspiraste, era un día perfecto.

Algo chocó contra tu cabeza, no muy fuerte, pero si que te molestó, te quitaste el gorro, el objeto volador no identificado que te había golpeado la cabeza estaba a tu lado, era un frisbee con una rosa impresa, lo cogiste y miraste hacía la dirección de donde había venido el frisbee y viste a cuatro chicos que corrían hacía vosotras, dos rubios, un albino y un castaño.

- ¿Estas bien?- el castaño se acerco y te examinó con sus grandes ojos verdes, luego sonrió.- Parece que no hay daños, perdona, no soy muy bueno atrapando frisbee.

- Tranquilo, yo no escojo bien los sitios donde tumbarme.- os reísteis.- Toma. - le diste el frisbee.

- Gracias, soy Antonio Fernandez, es un placer. -te extendió la mano.- El que te lanzó el frisbee es Gilbert Beilschmidt.

- El asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt, querrás decir. - el albino se acerco junto a los dos rubios, tenía un pronunciado acento alemán, te reíste al ver que ponía unas poses extravagantes.

- Yo soy Alfred J. Jones, puedes llamarme Héroe.- Este parecía estadounidense, se colocó las gafas y puso una pose de héroe apuntado a su pecho con el dedo pulgar y mirando al infinito.

El que faltaba por presentarse os estaba mirando a tus amigas y a ti con una mirada algo... pervertida, al ver que lo mirabas guiñó un ojo.

- Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy. - os dió una rosa a cada una, ¿de donde las había sacado?- A sus órdenes, mon chèri.

-Ya... esto, yo soy _ _, encantada de conoceros.- les dedicaste una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo soy Diana Blanco y ella es Electra Gier. - apuntó hacia ella, que estaba medio dormida a los pies del árbol.- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, es muy perezosa.

- Fue a hablar la Señorita Tengo-que-dormir-para-estar-guapa.- lo único que hizo Diana fue soltar un bufido.

Ellos rieron, parecían unos chicos agradables, aunque el chico con coleta os seguía dedicando una mirada pervertida, daba escalofríos pero a la vez te hacía reír por dentro.

- Esto... estamos hospedadas en el hotel que hay cerca de la Torre Eiffel, nos alegraría mucho una visita, aún no conocemos a nadie aquí.- esbozaste otra sonrisa, no solo era eso, si no que querías que os mostraran un poco la capital de paso que estaban.

- Entonces estaremos allí por la tarde, mon belles, no podemos dejar que unas damas indefensas estén solas en una ciudad tan peligrosa como París.

- Exagerado.- susurro Diana, a la que no le parecía caer muy bien el rubio.

Unas horas después decidisteis ir a pasear por Notre Dame para hacer tiempo, siempre te había fascinado la hermosura de aquella catedral y ahora estaba halzandose delante de ti, sin duda era un sueño echo realidad, os sentasteis en un banco a hablar, mientras pasaban las horas, entonces sonó Wave, era tu movil, al sacarlo del bolsillo viste la foto de tu hermana pequeña, _.

-¿Si?

-¿_? ¡_! Que bien, estaba preocupada por ti, seguro que estabas con algún ''franchute'' en la Torrifel.

- Es la Torre Eiffel, -dijiste poniendo énfasis en Eiffel.-Y no, estaba con mis amigas.

- ¡Pero conoció a un francés que nos miraba pervertidamente! - gritó Electra pegando su oreja al teléfono para escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Lo sabía, mi hermanita a ligado! Cuenta, cuenta, ¿es guapo, alto, delgado? ¿Tiene mostacho? -tu hermana parecía realmente emocionada.

- Yo no e ligado con nadie, ese chico solo era el dueño de un frisbee que me dio en la cabeza...- te dista cuenta de la última pregunta- Tu no has visto a ningún francés en tu vida ¿no?

-No muchos, no... Pero aún no me has dicho si era guapo. - al decir esto te la imaginabas con su sonrisa malvada que te recordaba a la del gato de Chersire.

- Era... potable, se podría decir. - ¿potable? si, una manera elegante de decir ''del montón''.

- Bueno, siempre te han gustado los chicos potables, a demás, no puedes aspirar a mucho. - soltó una risita, en esos momentos te daban ganas de estrangularla.

- Que buena eres conmigo, venga adiós, luego te mando las fotos que hemos echo.

- Adiós, monami.

Colgaste el teléfono y soltaste una risita, aunque te llamaba diariamente, sí que la echabas de menos. Así pasasteis la mañana, charlando sobre a donde podíais ir mañana y diciendo algún ''haya que ir yendo al hotel''. Fuisteis a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida y luego fuisteis al hotel, arreglasteis un poco la habitación y luego estuvisteis cada una a lo vuestro, decidiste mirar tu cuenta de DeviantArt, hacía un tiempo que no la mirabas, tenias 89 mensajes, por un momento te ilusionaste, pero al mirar solo tenías un feedback, lo cual te decepcionó un poco, después de mirar todos los deviantwacht decidiste dar una vuelta por tu galería, sonreiste a ver lo que habías mejorado, no era mucho, pero por lo menos tus dibujos ya no parecían vómito de hipopotamo mezclado con espinacas, aun recuerdas cuando tu hermana se reía de las cabezas desproporcionadas que hacías, y los comentarios de los SpeedArts que subías a Youtube no ayudaban mucho. Tocaron a la puerta, apagaste el ordenador y lo dejaste en la cama. Diana fue a abrir, en ese preciso momento una rosa le barrió la cara.

- Agh, ¿de donde te sacas todas esas rosas? - dijo Diana mientras cogía la rosa que tenía pegada a la cara.

- ¡No!- los otros tres gritaron desesperados, no comprendías muy bien por qué.

- Aah... mademoiselle, el amor requiere de muchas cosas, tanto grandes como pequeñas, incluso los más pequeños detalles cuentan cuando se trata del complejo corazon de una belle muchacha, siempre hay que tener algo preparado, las frases, los gest...- entonces Ele le lanzo un cojín directo a la cara, agradeciste que tuviese tan buena puntería.

- Muchas gracias, nos has salvado. - Gilbert se arrodilló delante de ella medio llorando mientras la alababa como si fuese una faraona o algo parecido.

- ¿Eh? A, no es nada, pero es que no tenía ganas de que me doliese luego la cabeza. - dijo restándole importancia, aunque el albino seguía en su mundo.

- Thank you, Electra, you saved the hero! Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

- ¿Todos son tan exagerados por aquí?- Di miró a Antonio, al que parecía darle un poco de vergüenza ajena todo esto.

- No, ellos son un caso espacial.

- Querrás decir especial.

- Eh... si, especial... eso era lo que quería decir... si...

- Bien, mon belles, ¿que os gustaría visitar de París?

Os mirasteis las unas a las otras sonriendo.

* * *

**No me fío yo de ti ni un pelo, a saber donde quieres ir, eh pervertidisha (?), no en serio, no lo sé ni yo, ¿alguna idea? **

**Espero que os haya gustado mis queridas lectoras, darle gracias a Francia-nii-chan por inspirarme con sus canciones chachipistachis (?) *tira el ordenador por la ventana y se va a por sus tortitas con maple***


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Iba a pasar?

**GOMENASAAAI! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba, aunque eso pasa siempre, buano, creo que me quedó un poco, bastante poco, pero buano, disfrutadlo queridas viciosishas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei, tu te perteneces a ti, al perver de Francia, a tus papaitos, y al yaoi**

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

-¿Todos son tan exagerados por aquí?- Di miró a Antonio, al que parecía darle vergüenza ajena todo esto.

-No, ellos son un caso espacial.

-Querrás decir especial.

-Eh... si, especial... eso era lo que quería decir... si...

-Bien, _mon belles_, ¿que os gustaría visitar de París?

Os mirasteis la unas a las otras sonriendo.

Recordáis las clases de francés del insituto, vuestr profesor/a, _ _, cuando llegabais a la sección de cultura del libro, siempre os hablaba de lo bonita que era la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón, aunque nunca la había visitado, eso no tenía mucho que decir de el/ella.

- ¿Y bien, _mademoiselles_? - el francés os miro sugerente, ¿era normal encontrarse con alguien tan... ''anormal'' en París?

- Primero, franchute, quita esa miradita, da escalofríos. - Diana le echó una mirada fulminante, pero el rubio parecía imperturbable.

- Ah... nos gustaría visitar la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. - decidiste responder antes de que se pusiese peor la cosa.

- La _Basilique du Sacré Coeur_ _de Montmartre,_ sin duda es un lugar casi tan hermoso como vosotras. - entonces te sonrió, un leve sonrojo envolvió tus mejillas, sacudiste la cabeza para eliminarlo.

- Entonces,_ ladys, let's go!_

Cuando llegasteis a Montmartre dejasteis el coche aparcado en un sitio cuya ubicación desconozco y andasteis un rato hacia la basílica, al llegar un hermoso edificio blanco se alzaba enfrente de vosotros, estabas impresionada, si que habías visto fotos, pero ahora que estabas en frente de ella era mucha más bonita e imponente, el francés te miró de reojo y sonrió, realmente estabas emocionada al estar allí y se te notaba.

- La _Basilique du Sacré Coeur de Montmartre_ se decidió construir en 1873 como un edificio religioso en memoria de los ciudadanos franceses que perdieron la vida en la Guerra franco-prusiana.- al rubio le brillaban los ojos, se le notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de su país, escuchaste un ''kesesese~'', parecía una... ¿risa?- Se empezó a construir en 1875, pero aunque se completó en 1914, no se consagró hasta 1919.

-Pareces Wikipedia- al parecer a Diana no le caía bien del todo, aunque a ti te agradaba.

Francis hizo caso omiso a Diana y os invitó a ir delante, dentro la Basílica seguía siendo hermosa, la pintura en el techo te llamó la atención y te la quedaste observando un buen rato, era preciosa, había que reconocerlo, quizás un abuso del dorado, aunque parecía habitual en este tipo de pinturas, estuvisteis allí un buen rato. Se estaba haciendo de noche y Diana ya se quería ir al hotel, así que os despedisteis.

- Gracias por todo, pero se está haciendo tarde, así que...

- No, no, no, vosotras no os vais sin venir a un bar con nosotros antes.- habló Gilbert.

- Lo siento canosito, pero no tenemos ganas de emborracharnos, y menos con este cerca. -entonces miró de reojo a Francis.

- Pues yo voy.- dijiste mientras te acercabas a Gilbert.

- ¿Veis? _ es divertida.

- Nee~ Yo también quiero ir.

- Entonces id vosotras, porque yo de estos no me fio.- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Os dirigisteis a un bar llamado ''_L'oleil du chat_'', no parecía muy moderno, pero eso le daba encanto, Francis y Antonio pidieron vino, Gilbert y Alfred, cerveza, Electra pidió un wishkey y tu, _, pasasteis el rato en una mesa alejada de la entrada entrer risas e insinuaciones, obviamente de cierto franchute, aun no entendías por que, pero te agradaba su forma de ser, seguramente porque era ridículo, o quizás incluso algo encantador, cuando le conversación empezó a decaer, Francis te cogió de la mano y te llevó a la parte trasera del local, había dos bancos de piedra y estaba tan lleno de flores que un alérgico al polen terminaría ingresado, al pensar eso se te escapó una risita, el rubio miró hacia ti y sonrió.

-Este tipo de noches me ayudan a relajarme y pensar.

-¿Pensar? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.- dijiste con cierto tono de sarcasmo, el cielo era completamente negro, ni nubes ni estrellas, siempre pensaste que lo romántico de la noche eran las estrellas, pero en ese momento no hacían falta, ni si quiera las flores, los bancos de piedra o los ladrillos desgastados del local, porque os mirasteis a los ojos y te perdiste en ellos.

- Bueno, aunque parezca mentira, los rubios también pensamos, son... misterios de la vida.- te sonrió, era un momento perfecto, como las películas de Disney que veías con tu hermanita, un ambiente romántico, un ''príncipe encantador'' y la chica que se convertiría en princesa... bueno, quizás no fuese el mejor ejemplo.

Sin daros cuenta os estabais acercando lentamente y cerrando los ojos, espera, ese sería tu primer beso, lo tenías preparado, no sería en la parte trasera de un bar, sino en un lago iluminado por la luz de la luna mientras la lluvia caía sobre vosotros, aunque ahora da igual, no importan los planes, importa el ahora, estabais muy cerca, llegó el momento de...

- ¡¿Donde estabais? Es de mala educación dejar la mesa cuando todos están sentados!- mira por donde, el reloj albino que marca las doce, lo próximo que será, ¿se te caerá un zapato, quizá? Gilbert agarro al rubio con un brazo y lo arrastró dentro del local, soltaste un suspiro y entraste resignada, por un momento habías pensado que era _el._

* * *

**Ya pensabais que iba a haber tema ¿ne?, pos no, ahora toca responder comentarios, pero antes de nada, gracias Nee-chan, por darme ideas, aunque todas tubiesen que ver con emborrachar a alguien, acabe haciendolo, pero con Gil... *Gil la mira con cara de estas muerta para mi* gomen, Gil, te recompensare con una estatua de oro (?)**

_**IrinaGarcíaSanc:**_** OMG Gracias! Es que Francis es reshulonamente sensualoso (?) Y como iba a olvidarme de Canadá, si cada vez que veo Hetalia quiero raptarlo y enconderlo en mi sotano... lo... lo e dicho en voz alta?**

_**Gigisu: **_ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aqui lo tienes, disfrutalo 3**

**Ale, ya esta, es hora de rizarle el pelo a Italia y Romano *huye subida en Alemania (?)***


End file.
